


Experimentation

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amelia wants to experiment. Who is Sam to say no?





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: AmeliaSam

The alley was quiet and out of the way. But most important for Sam, it was dark.

 

Amelia had stepped out of the bar a few minutes earlier. She was leaned against the wall of the alley, her phone in one hand as she texted friends. Her short dress clung to her hips, the sleek black thinning her and accentuating her curves. She was perfect.

Sam rushed up behind her, shoving her against the rough brick of the building. Her phone clattered to the ground and her handbag slipped from her arm, spilling makeup and a pack of condoms across the dirty pavement. She tried to scream, but Sam wrapped his hand over her mouth, ripping the thin leggings and panties she had on under her dress with his other hand. 

"Please," she panted, muffled by his palm.

"Shut up and I might make it hurt less," Sam snarled in her ear. He pressed his body against her, pinning her to the side of the building while he undid his jeans, pulling his cock free and giving it a few strokes. 

As soon as Amelia felt the blunt, bare tip of his cock slide against her wet folds she began to fight harder, biting at his hand and trying to buck him off. Sam slapped her ass hard enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Fucking stay still or it's going up your ass. I am going to use one of your holes tonight - I'm not partial to which one it is."

Amelia stilled at his threat, her muffled screams subsiding to whimpers. 

Sam chuckled, mouthing along her neck. "Good girl," he whispered. 

He shifted, angling his cock at her entrance before slamming in, moaning at the slick squelch of her fluids. 

He nuzzled her ear, letting go of her mouth in favor of her throat. "Fucking wet-- you like this, don't you?"

"No," Amelia spat, whimpering when Sam drove his cock deeper.

"Well, too bad."

He began to thrust hard and fast, moaning against her neck. Amelia sobbed quietly, her face against the cool brick.

"You're so tight, gonna be fucking great when I fill you up."

Amelia squeaked, trying to push him back. "Stop, no, please-- I'm not on the pill, you can't," she pleaded. Sam snorted.

"That's not really my problem, is it?" He growled.

Amelia's pussy clenched and fluttered around Sam's cock as he rammed deep into her, his grunts and her soft whimpers blending together with the wet slap of their skin, echoing off the alley walls. She began to moan between her whimpers, her fingers previously digging into Sam's arm beginning to relax and clench with each thrust.

"You little slut," Sam panted, "you're gonna come from this aren't you?"

Amelia sobbed brokenly, bucking her hips back seemingly against her will. Sam sped up, dropping his hand from her throat to grip her hips. Her pussy clenched impossibly tight around him for a moment, squeezing and massaging his cock. Amelia's hips jerked back and she shuddered. A hot gush of her fluids covered Sam's cock as he continued to force it into her, fucking her through the orgasm.

He yanked his cock out when Amelia relaxed in his arms, her orgasm finally faded. He bumped his cock against her ass.

"Can't believe you came from that," he growled, pushing into her ass.

Amelia squealed, bucking back before beginning to fight him again. Sam held her still easily, pinning her upper half against the wall with his shoulders as he pistoned his hips against her ass.

"Shut up," he warned again, his fingers biting bruises into her hips. Three more thrusts and he came deep inside her, grunting softly against her shoulder.

 

When he was sure he could move again, he pulled out and fixed his jeans. "Thanks, slut," he mumbled before walking off down the alley. Amelia stayed where she was until he had turned the corner and she could no longer see him. Only then did she dare to try and fix the ruined leggings and panties, and crouch down to gather her spilled belongings, his come dribbling from her aching ass.

***

Sam was stretched out on the couch when the door to the house opened. He opened his eyes slowly and smirked. "Hel--" was all he got out before he had a lap of his girlfriend, kissing him almost violently. He grunted, sliding his fingers through Amelia's hair. She was still wearing the little dress he'd attacked her in, and he knew if he reached down he'd be able to feel his come still coating her ass and thighs.

They parted and he grinned. "I take it you were satisfied with that?" He asked. Amelia laughed, punching him in the chest playfully.

"That was _perfect_ , Sam. Thank you. I know you were pretty unsure about it."

Sam shrugged. "That's the point of experimenting. I didn't hurt you did I? I know you said you'd lube up before we met up but I didn't have much on my dick--" Amelia silenced him with another quick kiss.

"Shh," she said when she pulled back. "It was perfect. You didn't hurt me at all. I loved it... Sat in the alley and fingered myself until I came again, actually."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

She nodded. "So what did _you_ think of it?"

He shrugged. "It was sexy. I don't know if it's my favorite of the things we've tried, but-- I wouldn't be opposed to trying it again in the future."

"So now it's your turn. What's a deep, dark fantasy that you have that I could make happen?"

Sam wet his lips, glancing at the ground for a moment. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Baby. I told you a week ago I wanted you to slam me against a wall and have sex with me against my consent. I really don't think anything you want can be worse than that."

"It's not, it's just... Unexpected, I guess. For a guy like me."

Amelia wiggled a little, getting more comfortable in Sam's lap. "Now I'm super intrigued. Tell me."

Sam chewed his bottom lip. He looked back up at Amelia and smiled sheepishly. "Would you be opposed to tying me up and fucking my ass with a strap on?"

Amelia gaped at Sam, her lips parting in surprise. Sam's cheeks reddened.

"Sorry, it's too weird," he tried to backtrack.

"No! Fuck-- No, Sam, that's... Really? You'd be into that?"

"Only one way to find out," Sam said. Amelia smiled a little, nodding.

"You know what? I think we can arrange that. It's a plan." She leaned forward and brushed their mouths together, the kiss deepening with promises of fun times to come.


End file.
